User talk:Christhewalrus
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Selina Kyle! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! MakeShift (talk) 22:11, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Reverting edits Hey there, I'd ask that in future you go about mass-reverting edits with a bit more class. While I agree LGBT+ characters don't necessarily need to be categorised, the fact that you just went and changed them all with no discussion, as should've been done, as well as removing talk page messages, which should not be done, makes it seem as if you simply have no respect for common decency, or best practice. Consider this a warning, as we all want to edit in peace. —MakeShift (talk · ) 02:35, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Response Pardon me if this sounds rude but did you happen to actually read what that user put on the talk page for Etta Candy? It was a rant about the "blackification" and "gayification" of the character and that's not (to my understanding) what the talk pages are for because they are supposed to be places to discuss changes to articles, not to rant about political issues. I also tried explaining to the user that we don't categorize sexuality but they would only keep calling me a vandal when really they were the "vandals" so there was little I could do. If you ask me I handled was very "decent" because I had messaged you previously and got no response, so I did my best to keep it under control. So sorry that reverting BLATANT vandalism and sending messages to the user explaining why (and using edit summaries as well) his/her edits weren't needed was "grossly negligent". Have the NICEST day :) Edit warring While it's your talk page, it is others' way to contact you, so you don't have the right to simply remove messages, unless of course it's blatant abuse or the like. The comment on Etta Candy's talk page was unnecessary, I'll agree, but edit warring, as you've consistently done, is very much grossly negligent. It clogs up the recent changes, it clogs up a page's revision history, and it's simply just an act of being a nuisance. The user was only acting logically, and you could have had a simple discussion if edit summaries very clearly weren't working. —MakeShift (talk · ) 08:49, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Edit Warring I'm simply trying to remove his messages accusing me of vandalism, because it's something I haven't done, which iswhy I'm removing them. The messages are also an old issue which has been resolved already, so there isn't a need for them. I told them several times that I was getting rid of the messages because they weren't needed and they were basically just harassing me in them and accusing ME of being a vandal, which I wasn't. If there is an ACTUAL new issue brought up they can absolutely message me here but those old, accusatory, false, messages really are nothing but slanderous eyesores. Category removal I'd previously discussed with ElChOrC about how gender categorisation was unnecessary, so they were right to be removing them, but I understand you were not informed. Despite this though, the fact that you were mass-reverting all of them again without simply messaging them indicates a lack of wanting to collaborate, which I don't appreciate. In future, please make it your priority to initiate a discussion, as in this instance they would likely have informed you they'd already consulted me, and the matter would have been a non-issue. —MakeShift (talk · ) 08:53, December 27, 2019 (UTC) RE: Category Removal My apologies. Christhewalrus (talk) 17:47, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Harassment I don't appreciate your insinuation that I'm not taking enough action, as I'm simply reacting to the situation as best I see fit, and I'd appreciate it if you not imply I'm not being useful. While the user has definitely continually gone above what is necessarily okay, they are correct in that you didn't appear to even attempt a discussion, which was the root of all of the initial problems. They definitely took it too far, but in future it'd be appreciated if you attempted to initiate one, as you didn't even try. As for the whole talk page debacle, it's generally considered best practices to not delete messages, but technically not "illegal", as it were, so they really took that rather too far. I've blocked what IPs I can find, as circumvention of a block isn't okay, and I've enabled registered editing. —MakeShift (talk) 11:50, December 28, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry for being so rude and disrespectful before. I was jsut very tired and desperate and on the ropes, I really do apologize for saying those rude things. I know you wanted me to have a conversation but I couldn't. This person would not accept that it was my talk page and that if I wanted to, I was allowed to remove old messages, (especially false ones). If there was a new issue brought up he could have messaged me but all he did was keep re-adding his old messages and kept inserting even more tiny, nasty messages. He did this over 100 times. If I had to type a different edit summary for each one, I would go crazy, which is why I didn't. Most of his edit summaries basically consisted of"you are not allowed to do this", even though I was. I messaged him saying that a FANDOM staff member allowed me to do it because it was now becoming harassment but he still wouldn't listen and resorted to ip editing my page. That's when I became so frustrated and annoyed and desperate because it felt like it was never going to end. I'm sorry for insulting you, I just really wasn't my best self at that time.